


Being A Member Of The Shield & Dating Finn Balor

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [143]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dating, F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Wrestling, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [143]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	Being A Member Of The Shield & Dating Finn Balor

  * You and Finn would keep your relationship on the down low. Only yours and his family knew about your relationship.
  * Seth was the first one to find out about you and Finn. Finding you’s two making out in a hallway.
  * “Oh my, what do we have here, Finn and Y/n kissing?” Seth spoke, as you and Finn quickly pulled away from each other, wide eyes staring at a smirking Seth.
  * “Don’t stop on my account, I wonder if Dean and Roman know though.” Seth smirked, turning around, you quickly ran in front of him, giving him pleading eyes.
  * “Don’t.” you begged, making Seth smirk.
  * “I won’t relax, but you have to tell them eventually.” Seth chuckled, turning around to Finn, his smile dropping into
  * “If you hurt her I’ll make your life a living hell outside the ring and inside.” Seth threatened, turning around and walking away.
  * Seth teasing you and Finn all the time.
  * Seth ruining yours and Finns dates.
  * Always saying “what a coincidence that I’d run into you two here.” Seth spoke, acting surprised.
  * Or “What a surprise to see you two here.”
  * Finn would roll his eyes, while you just glared at him.
  * When you get up him, he normally responses with “Can’t I hang out with my two besties who happen to be in love with each other.”
  * Eventually Roman and Dean find out since they both bumped into you and Finn at a café.
  * “Y/n? Finn? what are you two doing here?” Roman asked, as you quickly pulled your hand away from Finns, making him pout.
  * “Chilling.” You spoke away too quickly.
  * Roman and Dean raised their eyebrows, looking at each other than at you and Finn their gazes intensifying.
  * “We’re dating, we’ve been dating for a while, okay, stop looking at me like that.” You practically yelled, gaining the attention of the other people at the café.
  * Both of them giving Finn the “you hurt her I’ll hurt you.” threat, expect Deans is more graphic.
  * “Y/n is like a sister to me if you hurt her I will hurt you.” Roman growled.
  * “You hurt her and I’ll hurt you in ways you’ve never felt before, I’ll tear you from limp to limp, tear your teeth out and shove them down your throat, then I’ll-” Dean growled, only to get interrupted by you.
  * “Okay, that’s enough Dean.” You grumbled, holding Finn’s hand tightly as he looked at Dean in horror.
  * The boys ruining your dates & make out sessions.
  * The boys teasing you and Finn.
  * Which gets you all riddle up.
  * Finn calming you down.
  * All of them being extremely protective.
  * The boys well mostly Dean grilling Finn.
  * “Do we get good luck kisses?” Seth teased, leaning his cheek closer to you.
  * “No, get lost.” You grumbled, grabbing Finn’s hand and walking away.




End file.
